The Dragon Reapers
by Disney lovers 101
Summary: Agent Wendy Marvell is on a mission. Her mission, survive. Wendy along with the other agents must stop the evil forces, and save the world, in the shadows. Read to find out what happens! May be some Rowen or Mendy thrown in, along with Nalu. *** I suck at summaries, but it's worth reading! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review so I can improve! I don't own fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Disney Lovers 101 here! I don't even know if anyone is going to read this, but I hope you do! This will be my first fanfic, and I hope I'll be able to make this story go somewhere! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

"Ack... No.. Why today of ALL the days... Just no. I was having a great day, and now they come along and ruin it for everyone!"

Everyone stares at me.

And they stare.

Staring, staring...

"Seriously people!? Can a girl change clothes and speak her mind in a full classroom!? YA, SHE CAN! Wait... You know what, forget that last part. But seriously people, could you please STOP looking at me!?"

They keep staring. I sigh. I don't blame them for staring. If I wasn't me, I would be staring too. I mean, I'M CHANGING MY CLOTHES. IN A FULL CLASSROOM. AT MY HIGHSCHOOL.

"Great, this is JUST great. Why come to a full school? Are they trying to attract unwanted attention? Because this has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." I mumble, as my visor starts to beep. I finish pulling on my black combat suit as I pull on my visor.

"...ENDY! AGENT WENDY MARVELL~~~~~ ANSWER ME DANGIT! WWWEEEENNNNDDD-!"

" FOR GOODNESS SAKES NATSU! I'M HERE! YOU CAN STOP YELLING AT ME!" As I, Wendy Marvell, scream and cut him off.

I stand from my squatting position and turn around, facing my classmates once more. And They're staring. Again. Uggghhhhh... I pull on my gloves, and put my boots on.

" Natsu, I'll grab the sniper rifle. The Machine guns are near your side of the school."

" Got it. You have your pistols?"

" Always. Got my sub too. Be careful"

" You too"

The connection beeps out. I look around, my visor showing me calculations and the weak points of my classmates. Not that I'll do anything to them, I just already set it to battle mode. I'm gonna need it for the guys out in the hallway.

I'm about to walk out of my classroom, the sniper slung around my back, when I turn around and give a final warning.

" Stay in here, and you won't die."

I open the door, and rush at my still unsuspecting victims.

**Hey again! I know this was REALLY SHORT, but it's super late, and I have school tomorrow... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! I'll start explaining things next chapter.. until then, have a nice life! And please, read and review! Peace, and I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! This is Disney lovers 101! Shout out to An Elegant Chaos, ElementalMiko12, and Lonestorm for being the first reviewers and followers! Thanks! I forgot to do the disclaimer last time... so I'll do it twice this time! I don't own fairy tail! I don't own fairy tail!**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Last time, on The Dragon Reapers: _

_ Wendy Marvell... " Stay in here, and you won't die." I open the door, and rush at my still unsuspecting victims..._

I rush towards the enemy, their backs to me, my boots muffling the sounds of my footsteps. I run towards the guy nearest to me, my visor showing me where to hit him through his armor. I quickly jump up and kick his temple. He slumps to floor, without a sound. I grab one of my pistols, and shoot the ground next to his head. His party spins around, their guns trained on me, not that I'll let them hit me.

" Hey boys, long time no see! Unless you're new recruits, then I guess we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. So, who sent you this time?" I say threateningly, " Was it the Dragon Alliance, or one of the 'dark guilds'?"

I'm glaring at them, but they can't see that.

"Oi, captain, who's this chick? Did the government here get so desperate as to train children to capture us?" The guy in the back says, smirking at me, while his eyes roam hungrily over my body. I see his look of disappointment at the lack of what he wants to see. Seriously, are all men the same? Ya, I know I'm flat! " She's just a little girl!"

" SOLDIER, YOU WOULD DO WELL TO LEARN WHEN TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The so called captain yells back.

" She, that little girl you called her, she's in The Dragon Reapers! The special forces team I warned you ALL about! SO, IS SHE STILL JUST A LITTLE GIRL SOLDIER, OR IS SHE A DRAGON?"

" Why, thank you captain! But, you should know, that I'm the SKY dragon, not just a dragon. You insulted me! I thought I was more popular than that!" I say, pretending to whine, and pout.

I smirk, and then start laughing. I must sound totally evil to them all, but I've never made that voice before so I think I have a pretty good reason to be laughing.

" Enough with the chit chat, get her boys!" Screams the captain.

The rest of the party comes charging at me, getting into position and readying their guns. I can tell that they're still not taking me seriously. Who would? I look like an elementary school kid, a little girl.

" Wrong move captain." I state calmly.

In a flash, I jumped up and took out another member. Five others come running at me with their pistols. I pull my other pistol out too as I land. I spin around and run at the oncoming members, jumping up and grabbing one of them with my legs, flipping him onto his back, I shoot behind myself, hitting him in the head. I turn and jump onto my hands, kicking the other guy's guns away. I flip back upright, and smash two of their heads together. I jump up again, and tuck my pistols in my belt. As I'm flipping through the air, I grab both of the last soldiers heads, and activate the spark setting of my gloves. Electricity shoots out of my hands, and they fall to the ground. As soon as I land, I'm in front of the captain's face, my gun resting on his temple, and sparks shooting from my left hand.

" Either tell me who sent you, or you die, here and now." I threaten calmly.

He chuckles nervously. " You wouldn't have the guts to kill me, you need me alive."

I look at him, disbelief showing through my visor. " Did you not just see me kill most of your members just now? I don't need you. No one does. Not your alliance, no one. So either tell me now, or I'll find someone else."

He gulps nervously. " Fine, fine, I'll tell you. You guessed it, we were sent by the Dragon alliance. This was one of our special forces teams. We were sent to eradicate the Dragon reapers. As you can see, that didn't work very well. I can't believe that my team was destroyed by the _Weakest_ member of the Dragon Reapers! Pitiful!" He then spits in my face. My mouth was open.

" UGGHH DUDE! SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S DISGUSTING! UGGHH, YOU JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I scream at him. He starts laughing.

All well, I was gonna kill him anyway. I pull the trigger, and with a bang ( literally), he's dead.

" Oh man, darn it. I HATE killing people.. Ggaaahh... Man, he was annoying."

I push call on my visor, and whisper Natsu. I can hear it ringing, and then he finally answers.

" What do you want, _Sky_, I'm in the middle of a battle here?"

" Just wanted to let you know, that the Dragon Alliance is sending special forces to destroy the Dragon Reapers."

" Oh. So, I'll call you later Sky, these guys are really annoying."

"Ya, later."

I chuckle softly at the dying sounds of a fight.

Now, back to the problem at hand. I run and pull out a black metal, heavy looking short pole. I run, and pull it apart, jumping towards the covered sky, as something materialized beneath me.

** Hello again! I know Wendy is kinda OOC, but I wanted to make her like that.. soooo.. ya! Anyway, Read and Review! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Disney lovers 101 here! Thank you for the reviews and follows! I've realized that I have been sort of rushing this story, so I'll try and add more details. Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail of any of the characters. **

_ Last time on The Dragon Reapers:_

_ The Dragon Reapers... A special forces team...The Weakest member... I run, and pull it apart, jumping towards the covered sky, as something materialized beneath me..._

I look forward, and brace for impact. I land, my hands on the handlebars, body down, and drive.

" Ducati's are awesome." I whisper with a smirk. I pull on the handle, and race even faster towards Natsu.

" Visor, show sector seven, agent one. I need a count of criminals and vehicles."

I watch as my visor shows the numbers, and pinpoints Natsu.

" Yeesh, why send so many..." I mumble as I see the number of troops sent by the Dragon Alliance.

I rush down the school's hallways, and make a sharp turn, only to find Natsu standing amongst the victims of his violence.

" Hey, _salamander_, did you get the guns?" I question, while saying release, and pulling the right handle out, making the ducati revert back to the poll.

" Ya, I did, _sky_. Seriously, I hate these nick names. Why do we have to go by them Wen... _sky_?"

" We don't want the Dragon Alliance to know our real names, that's why. Were you even paying attention in that meeting? Never mind, that doesn't matter right now. We need to clear the school, and get up to the roof."

" I could of figured that out by myself." Natsu complains.

I sigh. " Anyway, " Natsu begins, " Why are they at the school? If they're trying to get rid of us, why would they attack a school?"

" They either found out that two of the members go to school here, or they were trying to attract us here." I reply. " They sent one hundred troops into the school, I did a scan. They no doubt have helicopters out of range of the scanner too."

" Well, lets go get 'em Sky, show 'em what were made of eh!" Natsu says, his enthusiasm showing through his visor.

" Lets do it!"

We both pull out our portable transportation devices, the amazing new prototypes that are ducatis, and take off down the hallways.

" Sal, I"ll go right, you go left." I shout over the noise of the engines.

" Gotcha, see ya Sky, be careful."

" Always."

Natsu makes a sharp U-turn, and takes off down the opposite hallway.

Revving the engine, I rush down the hallway, making my visor scan every room for the Dragon Alliance troops.

" A squad of fifteen huh," I mumble, " They're really underestimating us. I guess they would though, we wiped out all of the previous leaders, except for that one captain guy that knew me. How the heck did he know me? More importantly, how did he know about the Dragon Reapers? We got rid of everyone that knew about us." I shake my head. Now is not the time to be worrying about this. I pull up far behind the squad, their guns already trained on me. I pull out the right handle and say release again.

Standing straight and popping my back, I turn to them. I watch as they get tense. " It's a Reaper!" I hear one of the troops say. Thank you Captain Obvious.

I run towards them, and they fire at me. The visor predicted when they were going to fire and where the bullets were going to go. I jump and swerve out of the way of the bullets, my visor showing them in slow motion and predicting their path. As the last bullet comes sailing at me, I kick it with my ( seriously amazing) boot, and it goes flying back and hits one of the troops, effectively piercing his armor and killing him.

I watch as the other squad members get a look of fear on their face as I rush at them again, dodging bullets. When I reach them, I jump up, and kick three in the temple, land on my hands, and flip around, knocking two others out. I pull out my pistol, and quickly shoot behind me, hitting another while flipping around and opening fire at the ones in my path. Four more fall as I land, turning around, only to find myself surrounded, with, as my visor was showing me, guns that were going to fire any second. In a flash, I'm on my hands, spinning around and kicking their guns towards themselves as they fire, effectively killing the rest of them.

" Fifteen down, a whole bunch more to go." I say to myself, as I sprint down the hallway that is now littered with the corpses of my victims.

" Natsu, come in."

" What is it Sky?" I here him whisper. He must be sneaking up on a group.

" Most of the groups will probably be in a squad of around fifteen people. I was thinking that we should try and lure them all out of the school. Most of the students here are probably having a heart attack."

" Good idea. Wanna do a flare, or cut into their earpieces and send 'em a message?

" Lets do the earpieces, the flare would be too easy. Lets make this fun."

" You read my mind Sky. I'll take care of these guys, then meet me on the roof. Head there now."

The connection beeps out. I'm smirking as I find the old stairwell in the rather run down school, sprinting up to the roof, to be underneath the endless sky.

**Haha, I guess I really can't promise long chapters, because I seriously am not good at writing long one's... anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't as rushed, and I know you're probably confused about the plot and stuff, because I'm not explaining it very well yet... Don't worry, it will all make sense in the near future! Read and review, thanks, and Peace! I'm out!**


End file.
